


Ready

by MyFullYetTwistedHeart



Series: Qui-Gon Jinn uses his people words and things are somewhat better [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Communication, Crying, Gen, Padawan Braids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFullYetTwistedHeart/pseuds/MyFullYetTwistedHeart
Summary: Qui-Gon has a bit more time before he died and leaves Obi-Wan with some parting words.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Qui-Gon Jinn uses his people words and things are somewhat better [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954906
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Ready

'Promise me you'll train the boy'

'yes, master' Obi-Wan's hands shook as he cradled the dying man, tears flowing down his face.

Qui-Gon reached up as though to brush one of the tears away, but to Obi-Wan's confusion a hand gripped his Padawan braid. Before the young man had time to react there was a familiar hum of green plasma and Qui-Gon held the now severed braid.

'Master, what-'

'listen to me little one. I did not lie to the council. You are ready to take on the title of Jedi Knight'

Obi-Wan shook his head in confusion, blinking back tears as he did so. 'Master you said I still have much to learn'

Qui-Gon smiled at him and this time really did brush aside a tear.

'Padawan, we all have much to learn. But do not let that stop you from continuing on your journey'

Obi-Wan sobbed, squeezing his eyes shut as they brought their foreheads together.

'I need you'

'you'll never be without me, my Obi-Wan. But you do not need me. Not anymore. Not the way Anakin needs _you_ '

His voice began to fade as his grip on life weakened 'he is the chosen one. You must… train him…'

Obi-Wan clutched the still form of his master as sobs echoed throughout the chamber.

**Author's Note:**

> Qui-Gon Jinn cares about Obi-Wan Kenobi and I wanted to have him express it even a little.
> 
> Oh Qui-Gon. Communication is not your strong suit is it.


End file.
